


Laundry day

by cease



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota and Tokito do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuresoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/gifts).



> Something extra for my recipient <3
> 
> Thank you to my beta pinkeuphoria1 @ livejournal

Tokito reflexively grabbed Kubota’s hand before the other could dump an alarming amount of salt into their ramen. Kubota just grinned at him as he allowed the salt container to be removed from his hand.

‘What have I said about your cooking experiments?’

‘New tastes are interesting, aren’t they? I just wanted to offer my assistance ~’

‘Don’t bother.’

 

\-------------

 

The afternoon saw both boys staring at the washing machine.

‘It’s broken,’ Tokito stated.

‘Ah…’ Kubota muttered, ‘what if I do this…’

Tokito watched as Kubota studied the machine, and then, mere moments later, parts of the machine were being removed. He found himself staring at wires.

‘… Kubo-chan, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

‘What if we swap some of these wires…’

Before Tokito could stop him, Kubota was already removing wires and switching them. Tokito briefly considered running for cover, but doubted he would make it in time. Both boys stood there in anticipation, but the machine didn’t even offer a jolt.

‘I guess it really is dead,’ Kubota said.

‘ _Ahh!_ ’ Tokito cried in frustration, ‘It just needs a good kick!’

This time the machine did jolt, but not back to life. When it stopped wobbling, it stood slanting to one side.

‘Ah…’ Kubota said thoughtfully. ‘I have no clean underpants left.’

Tokito stared at the taller man for few moments before shrugging.

‘We can find another machine to use.’

‘Kou-san has a washing machine at the back of the store, if we ask –‘

‘No!’ Tokito interrupted, ‘We’ll use one of those public ones! You know, where you put coins in.’

Kubota shrugged, ‘Alright.’

 

\----

 

They each had a bag slung over one shoulder with their laundry in it, as they made their way to the closest Laundromat.

A high-pitched scream rang out and Kubota whipped his head around just in time to see Tokito tear past him and onto the street. A moment later he was standing next to the other man on other side of the street; both of them stared at the young boy Tokito had in his arms. The beeping of horns sounded in the background.

‘Are you alright?’

The boy stared back blankly at them, still in shock.

Tokito took a step back while Kubota kneeled down until he was eye level with the boy.

‘You nearly got run over by a car,’ he told the boy, then he pointed to Tokito, ‘ _He_ saved you.’

The boy nodded slowly. After a few seconds, he asked, ‘Who are you?’

Kubota and Tokito shared a look before grinning.

‘Lovely Kubota, and…’

‘Beauty Tokito.’

The boy stared at them for a moment before muttering, ‘That’s weird.’

Tokito flushed and prepared to launch himself at the boy, only to be held back by an arm around his waist.

‘You ungrateful brat!’ he cried.

‘Ma, ma…’ Kubota chuckled and then lifted a protesting Tokito into the air, walking away.

 

When they were a decent distance away, Kubota set Tokito on the ground. He smiled in response to the glare sent his way.

‘What have I told you about jumping in front of cars, Tokito?’ Kubota asked lightly.

Tokito sneaked a look at his companion’s expression. The smile remained. Tokito fidgeted slightly.

‘I’ll remember not to bother saving ungrateful brats next time too.’

Kubota smiled wider.

‘Alright.’

 

\-----

 

The Laundromat had ugly plastic seats. Tokito tapped his foot impatiently. He frowned when he saw Kubota walk through the front entrance.

‘Where did you go?’

Kubota took two bottles from the plastic bag he was holding. ‘Seven eleven’s new drink,’ he answered instead.

Tokito took a sip.

‘It tastes like shit.’

Kubota grinned.

‘Ah~ aren’t you glad you got to taste it before it stopped selling.’

The way he said it wasn’t a question, so Tokito didn’t bother providing an answer.

 

\--------

 

It started pouring as they made their way back to the apartment. Tokito had a permanent scowl on his face. Kubota just stared at his packet of cigarettes that had gotten damp despite being inside his jacket pocket, and frowned.

When they arrived home, they both began hanging the laundry around the apartment. Neither was in the mood to talk. Kubota frowned at the way a newly washed pair of Tokito’s jeans dripped onto their floor, before going into the kitchen and fetching a bowl to put under it. Tokito made sure all the windows were closed.

 

Later, Kubota stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back against the chair. He took a sip from the cup of warm tea in his hands before setting it back onto the small kitchen table. Tokito turned around from his position on the couch and waved the game controller at him. Kubota smiled in return and stood up to join him.

As he lazily swung an arm around his companion, Kubota dropped his head onto the back of the couch and stared at the window. Droplets of rains continued to splatter against the glass, but Kubota could just make out the colour of the sky beyond.

‘Ah… Tomorrow will be sunny. I’ll have to hang the laundry outside’


End file.
